Never Ending Nightmare
by Derpdederpmcderpenpants
Summary: Cecelia Barnes a fourteen year old girl was raped by her history teacher at school. How will Olivia and Elliott help her recover from her trauma? Will her teacher face time? Will she ever gain her confidence back? Will Cecelia Barnes ever be the same? And one more, Will this nightmare ever end? I only own Cecelia. This is my first Law and Order SVU Story. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order SVU. **

**A/N: This is my first story of L&O SVU.**

**Xxx**

**Location:**

**Washington Hieghts Expeditionary Learning School**

**511 W 182nd St**

**Manhattan, NY 10033**

**3:56 PM **

"Hi, Mr. Walker, You wanted to see me?" Cecelia Barnes asked her 8th grade teacher.

"Yes I was wondering if you would like to help me take these boxes down to the storage room?" He asked her. Cecelia didn't know why he specificly asked for her, She began to get kind of nervous.

"Um, Okay sure." Cecelia answered. Mr. Walker points to the one crate on the desk. Cecelia picks it up, Mr. Walker grabs the other one and leads the way to the big storage closet that was down the hall. Mr. Walker gets the door opened easily and lets Cecelia in first. She walks towards the back where there is a table to set the crate on. While she wasn't looking, Mr. Walker closed the door and locked it. Cecelia turned around.

"Mr. Walker, Why did you lock the door?" Cecelia asked. She sounded so innocent, she didn't know what was going to happen next.

"You silly little girl. You thought I actually needed your help, so cute." Mr. Walker said. Sounding deep and dark. He chuckles at the smaller girl. Cecelia started to shake as he towards her, Unstrapping his belt from his skinny waiste.

"Strip." He demanded. Cecelia had did what he said and took off her clothes. But she did it slowly.

"Faster." He raised his voice at her. Cecelia did as she was told. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Mr. Walker grabbed duct tape from his back pocket when she was fully naked. He thought he might need it just incase.

"You will not scream and you will do as I say. Ka peache?" Mr. Walker talks to her as if she was six. Cecelia nods. He puts the duct tape on the shelves.

"Lay down." He instructed the petite girl. She layed down on the cold dirty floor.

"P-please don't do this." She begged quietly but he must not have heard her. He continued pulling down his pants and unbuttoning his shirt. Cecelia was only fourteen years old, This shouldn't be happening to girls like her, Cecelia thought.

"Shhh... just enjoy it." He says calmly. He then did what he had planned to do and raped her. He only did her for twenty minutes and He put the tape on her mouth and tide her wrist and ankles together, tightly. He then got dressed and listened to her cry silently. He grabbed a camera out of no where. He tooked pictures of her while she sat there bleeding and crying.

"No one will find you here, precious. See you tomorrow, you dirty whore." He glared at her as he exited.

**Cecelia Barnes POV **

Why did this happen? Why did this have to happen to me? I've never seen Mr. Walker this mean before. But now I know why he's always stared at me. I knew I should've just went home after school ended. I closed my eyes and let more tears fall. Did he really just expect me to stay here? This was a nightmare, maybe, just maybe scream myself awake. Maybe someone would here my calls for help. I was stuck here. But I knew wasn't going to be for long. I started screaming in the tape. Hoping somebody, anybody to come save me from this never ending nightmare.

**Well I hope you liked the first chapter. The next chapter will have the detectives and the police station and all that jazz. Anyways Please review cause that would be amazing especially since this is my first SVU story. Please be kind also. I will update soon. **

**Thank You. **

**~ Scout. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order SVU.**

**Warnings: Mentions of Rape. **

**A/N: Big thanks to SVUFreaky for being my first reviewer! You Are AWESOME! **

**Xxx**

**Location: **

**SVU Headcorders **

**Manhattan, NY 10033 **

**4:30 PM **

"A fourteen year old female, Cecelia Barnes was raped by her history teacher. A janitor found her tied up and naked in a storage closet at Washington heights Expeditionary Learning School. I would like Olivia and Elliott to take on this case." Captain Cragen explained.

"They're expecting you down at the school." Captain Cragen told them. Elliott grabbed his keys.

"I'll drive." He told Oliva.

**Xxx**

**Location: **

**Washington heights Expeditionary Learning School**

**511 W 182nd St**

**Manhattan, NY 10033**

**4:45 PM **

Olivia and Elliott arrived at the scene.

"You talk to the victim, I'll ask the principle questions." Elliott said to Olivia. Olivia nodded. Olivia walked to the ambulance, She could her the girl's screams.

"What's going on?" Olivia asked the paramedics who was about to jump into the ambulance.

"The girl is freaking out, She won't let the other guy help her or touch her. She won't calm down." He says quickly.

"Well of course she's going to freak out, She got raped by a teacher she trusted." Olivia exclaimed. Olivia takes a breath.

"Let me talk to her." Olivia orders. The paramedics let her get in and the other paramedics stepped out.

"Hi, I'm Olivia." Olivia introduces her self calmly. She sits down next to the girl who was wrapped up in a blanket sitting quietly on a gurney.

"H-hi, I'm C-Cecelia." Cecelia says nervously. Cecelia visibly finches.

"You don't have to be scared of me or the paramedics. They're here to help you. And they wanna get you all cleaned up." Olivia explained.

"I don't like them, I don't like doctors, I don't like hospitals. I don't want them touching me again." Cecelia has a frightened look in her eyes.

"I'll make sure that won't happen and I'll make sure that you have female nurses." Olivia promises.

"T-thank you." Cecelia says.

"Cecelia, When we get to the hospital, Can you tell me what happened?" Olivia asked. Cecelia nodded.

"Only if you'll stay by my side the whole time, on the their..." Olivia smiled.

"Deal." Olivia said.

**Xxx**

"Principle Collins, When did you hire Bryan Walker?" Elliott asked as the entered in the principle's office.

"I hired him in 2006. His record was clean and his resamee was good. He didn't sound so dangerous and the kids think he's great." Principle Collins(Female) answered.

"Do you have any idea why he went after Cecelia?" Elliott continued.

"No Idea. Cecelia is a very sweet girl, she keeps a 4.0 GPA." Principle Collins explained.

"Have you noticed anything different about Mr. Walker?" Elliott sat down.

"Of course not. Has Mr. Walker been arrested yet?" Principle Collins asked.

"No, They say he made a run for it. They didn't catch him." Elliott explained.

"Do you have his address?" Elliott asked.

"I should, Let me look in his file." Principle Collins typed for a minute and clicked the mouse a couple of times.

"Here he is." Principle Collins wrote down Mr. Walker's address and handed it to Elliott. Elliott's phone rang.

"I have to take this." Elliott excused himself for a minute.

"Hey Liv. Find out anything?" Elliott asked.

_I'm at the hospital with Cecelia now. They're going to start a rape kit and she's going to tell me what happened. _

"Alright. I'll be down their in a bit." Elliott said.

_Did you find out anything? _

"Not that much but I'll explain when I get down there. Okay?" Elliott asked.

_Alright, see you in a bit. Bye. _

"Bye." They then both hung up. Elliott pulled out his card and Handed it to the principle.

"Here's my card, call me if you find out anything or have any questions. I have to go." Elliott said.

"Alright, Thank you. And I will call if I find out anything else." Principle Collins explained. Elliott left the office and when he left the scene he headed down to the hospital to meet Olivia and Cecelia.

**Well I hope this chapter was okay. Sneak Peek for the next chapter, Melinda will be featured in and so will Mr. Walker. They find out some news about Mr. Walker and we meet Cecelia's parents. Anyways review and tell me what you think. :) **

**~ Scout. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order. **

**xxx**

**Location:**

**SVU Headcorders **

**Manhattan, NY 10033**

**September 17****th**

**5:30 PM **

"Mr. Walker asked me to help him take some crates down to the storage room, the one down the hall." Cecelia began. She took a breath.

"It's okay, Cecelia, Take your time." Olivia watched as Cecelia reached for her glass of water, slightly shaking. So, Olivia handed it to her. After Cecelia took a drink, she began explaining.

"When we got to the storage closet, I walked in and put the crate down. He then locked the door and told me to strip and to do it fast. I didn't know what to do, so I did what he said. He than grabbed his roll of duct tape and told me to not scream and do what he says. He didn't put the duct tape on me. He told me to lay down, and I did. He then took off his pants and boxers and... he raped me. After he r-raped me, He got dressed, he tied my hands and ankles very tight, and put a piece of duct tape on my mouth. He took pictures of me." Cecelia stopped and took a drink. Olivia wrote what she said down.

"What happened next?" Olivia asked. Cecelia continued.

"After he was done, He said, 'No one will find you here, precious. See you tomorrow, you dirty whore.' Then he left." Cecelia finished.

"I'm sorry, that this had happened." Olivia felt bad for the young girl.

"Where's my mom? Am I allowed to go home now?" Cecelia asked. Olivia was about to say something but then Cecelia's mother walked in.

"I'm right here sweetie." Cecelia's mother says. Cecelia gets up and hugs her mom.

"I wanna go home." Cecelia quietly cries.

"Sure honey, can I speak to you for a moment detective?" Cecelia's mother asked.

"Yes." Olivia answered.

"Wait outside for me." Cecelia's mother whispered to her. Cecelia walked out of the room.

"Ms. Barnes, I'd like to suggest theropy for Cecelia. She's going through a lot of trauma." Olivia explaines.

"Please, call me Jodi. I've set up a theropy session for her after school tomorrow. I want to press charges on perve who raped my daughter." Jodi asked.

"We haven't found the perve who raped your daughter, We checked his home yesterday and it was empty. We're still investigating though and once we find him, he'll be locked up. But here's my number if you guys have any questions or you need help." Olivia hands Jodi her card. Jodi looks at it for a while. Then looks back up.

"Thank you for helping my daughter." Jodi slightly smiles. Olivia nods. Soon Olivia was in the room alone. Elliott walks in.

"We have to go. They want us at Mr. Walker's apartment. They say they've found something." Elliot explained. Olivia had a worriedly look but exited the room, with him anyways.

**Xxx**

_**Bryan Walker's Apartment **_

_**515 **__**W 182nd St**_

_**Manhatten, NY **__**10033**_

**September 17****th**

**6:00 PM **

Olivia and Elliot arrived at the residence of Bryan Walker's apartment.

"Officer Wilcocks, What did you find?" Elliot asked. Officer Wilcocks motioned them to follow him inside, and they did.

"Cecelia Barnes isn't the first girl Mr. Walker raped." Wilcocks explained. He showed them a book that was found in a dresser door. Olivia had put on some gloves and flipped through the book. Filled within the book, were newspaper articles and pictures of ten other girls he had raped before. The last page was filled with pictures of Cecelia, at school, around in new york.

"That sick bastard." Elliot mummbled.

"He's stocked her around home, and school too." Olivia took closer looks. Wilcocks spoke up.

"They think he's headed west**(Near Queens)** of Manhatten, He has a grandmother who lives in Queens." Olivia and Elliot looked at each other. They knew where they were heading next.

**Xxx**

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, It may not have been much but you know. It's all I had. Next chapter shall be up soon. **


	4. Not an Update but please read!

**Hey guys I am changing my name in two days, so basically I'm giving you a two day notcie sorry I haven't updated I just wanted to let you all new name will be XxXYoulovedmeanywaysXxX It's based from a song. Anyways that's it.**

~ Scout.  



	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, New chapter of Never Ending Nightmare, I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee. **

**xxx**

**Washington heights Expeditionary Learning School**

**511 W 182nd St**

**Manhattan, NY 10033**

**10:57 AM **

_*Cecelia's POV* _

Whenever I walk down the hallway, my friends seem to glare at me. They were mad because I got Mr. Walker fired. My friend called me a dirty liar about being ... Well she called me a dirty liar and slapped me in the locker room yesterday. She wasn't my friend anymore. Some guys always cornered me in the hallway and made me cry... Maybe my mom was right, Maybe I can't handle public schools anymore... Maybe I just can't be around people I used to know. Maybe I should just... quit. I went into the locker room and texted my mom to come get me but she never answered back and she usually answers right away when it's me. I tried calling our house phone. Maybe she isn't home.

I called my neighbor to see if she had any idea where my mom was, Mrs. Watson had told me she left with a man ealier that day. Now this had gotten me worried, I called Olivia.

_"Olivia Benson speaking..." Olivia answered. _

_"_O-olivia... It's Cecelia..." My breath shook.

"Cecelia, is everything okay?" Olivia asked.

"N-no, I tried calling my mom and she didn't answer and then I called my neighbor to see if she knew where my mom went and Mrs. Watson said she left with a man, I think something bad happened..." I tried to explaine as clear as possible.

"Alright, I'm going to let Capton know, do you need to be picked up?" Olivia asked before hanging up.

"That's what I called my mom for, I knew she was right about me not being able to handle this school anymore.." I told her.

"Well Maybe you should try one more day before thinking about being homeschooled..." Olivia suggested. I bit my bottom lip.

"I can't stand it anymore, Olivia. I hate here... I just I'd rather be at home then be here where bad memories lay.." I said truthfully.

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can. Alright?"

"Okay. See you in a bit." I said.

"Okay Bye." Olivia said, the hanging up.

**XXX**

**SVU Headcorders**

**Manhattan, NY 10033**

**12:30 PM Olivia's POV **

After picking up Cecelia from school, I had found out from Eliott and Fin that Cecelia's mom was kidnapped by the sick bastard that had raped her. I broke the knews to Cecelia she was terribly upset about it. Her neighbor was nice enough to take Cecelia in after her mom gets found. If only there was any other way that I could help Cecelia. Cragen said that what I was doing now was enough.

**xxx**

**Cecelia's POV**

I can't take this anymore. My mom is gone. My Virginity is gone. Maybe I should be gone too. It hurt's too much. My friends hate me, I'm alone. Completely, nobody can say anything else to change that. My life is over. I am broken.

**I know lame ending to this chapter, but you know I had to get this finished. I hope it was okay and all. But leave a review please. :) ^_^ You would be amazing if you did that. I promise I'll update when I can. **

**~Scout. **

**PS. Stay Strong. ( 3 ) **


End file.
